Problem: What is the volume of this object? Drag on the object to rotate it. $4$ $4\sqrt{2}$
The volume of a prism is the area of the base $\times$ depth. In this object, one of the triangles is the base. We know the area of a triangle is $\frac{1}{2}\ \text{base} \times \text{height}$ Orient the triangle like this, and find the base and height from the object: $4$ $8$ From the object, we find that the base of the triangle is $8$ and the height is $4$ The area of the triangle is then $\frac{1}{2}8 \times 4 = 16$ From the object, we can then find that the depth is $4$ Then, the final volume is $16 \times 4 = 64.$